Our Garden
by Animequeen5
Summary: You ever wish that you had that one place in the world you could just runaway to? To forget your problems or to share secretly with someone who will always be there for you? Well come and be part of the story if you want to have and experience one such place.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as Mable, our maid, has come to wake me up as she does every morning.<p>

"Rise and shine Milady, your father has requested that I bring you down for breakfast. He told me has something to discuss with you" Mable stated as she open the curtains letting the golden rays dance around the bedroom.

"It's always something to discuss with him. No matter if it's my behavior, my social standing with his friends children, or another one of those ghastly arranged marriage meetings" I complained as I got dressed.

Father was always trying to marry me off to some of his friend's sons. All of them were the same. They were stuck-up, stiff, and cocky. Throwing money around like it was less important than oxygen itself. They were buying me expensive gifts that I neither wanted or liked. The resent new man was Lady Tsume's son Kiba. He was pretty much the same as the others, only he had persistence. Cause no matter how hard I tried to reject, act rudely towards, or ignored he would just come the next day. It was a tad annoying really. When I finished changing I went down stairs to have breakfast with father, my younger sister Hanabi, and Older cousin Neji.

"Hinata, good morning, trust you slept well" My father, Hiashi Hyuga, greeted as I sat in my seat.

"Yes, I did. Father you wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked politely.

"Yes starting today Mable will no longer be servicing you. You will be cared for by Naruto, your new butler" said Father.

Naruto looked to be around my age. He was probably 1 or 2 years older. He had short bright blonde hair. His eyes were as blue and bright as a clear blue sky.

"How are you Lady Hinata? It's an honor to meet and serve you" He said as he bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you as well."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know I have not been updating my other stories as of late so I apologize. I will update them as soon as my life comes down some and writers block lets me of its clutches! <strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>After a couple of weeks have passed, I have adjusted to Naruto's presence and I like it. It was comforting to have him around. He always knew what to say to make me smile.<p>

"Lady Hinata," Naruto called "Sir Kiba is here to see you… again" Naruto said trying to disguise how he loathed this man's constant pursuit of me. That's another thing I like about Naruto. He also found Kiba extremely persistence and annoying.

"Hello my beautiful Hinata and how are you today?" Kiba said joyously.

"I'm the same as the last time you came to visit yesterday" I replied.

"How about I take you out to dinner this evening?" asked Kiba, completely either ignoring or oblivious to obviously condescending statement.

"No!" I quickly responded.

"Why not? You never accept any invitation I've given you" Kiba stated as we both sat down on the back porch as Naruto brought tea for Kiba and a glass of water for me.

"Thank you" I said as I smiled at Naruto.

"You're welcome madam" Naruto replied.

"So what's your name?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Naruto, sir"

'Naruto what do you think about Hinata and I getting married?" Kiba inquired waiting for a response.

"I think that is Lady Hinata's choice, Sir"

"Well of course, but she's going to choose to marry me" He said with sly, cocky smile.

Could this wretched man really believe that I would ever marry him? He had some nerve thinking I would.

"You're going to need this towel, Sir" Naruto cautioned.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

I threw the contents of the drink at him and resisted the urge to also throw the glass. I placed the glass on the table and stormed off into the garden. Leaving Kiba soaked and shocked, I went into the garden and before I knew it I was in part of the garden I've never knew about. There seemed to be a path farther up. As I approached the path I was in awe. The trees covered the place with a few rays of sunshine shining through. Thick green bushes were filled with numerous amounts of flowers. I walked along the path deeper into this wonderful place. In the middle of the land was a big beautiful Willow tree on top a small hill surrounded by sunflowers, tulips and pink, blue and purple hydrangeas that were sprinkled with dew drops. Butterflies of many varieties fluttered around. It seemed so peaceful here.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Hinata where are you?" a worried Naruto yelled.

I ran back down the path to call Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto" I called "I'm over here"

"Please Lady Hinata don't run off so deep into the garden. I get worried"

"Naruto come look. I found this amazing place inside the garden"

Naruto followed Hinata down the path and was astonished.

"This is quite the place you stumbled upon, Lady Hinata" Naruto praised.

"Naruto I have a request of you" I said.

"And what would that be Milady?" Naruto inquired.

"I was hoping that when we are alone, that you would just call me Hinata?" I asked nervously. I have felt that I could trust Naruto with just about anything, even though I have not known him long.

Naruto looked a little shocked at the request, but none the less smiled and said "Yes….Hinata"

Hearing Naruto say my name without a proper title, made my heart thumb loudly in my chest for a moment and my face heat slightly.

After that we both made are way back to the house and promised not to say anything about this place to anybody, because I wanted it to be a secret just between the two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about the garden? Please review and let me know.<strong>


End file.
